This invention relates generally to button fasteners on articles of clothing which may be easily attached and detached from the article.
Some articles of clothing may require a significant investment of resources, for example, a blazer or jacket. Often, an owner of a blazer or jacket may enjoy wearing it with a type of button for some occasions or venues that is not desirable for other occasions or venues. For example, gold or silver buttons on the blazer might be preferred at some times, while wood or bone buttons might be preferred at other times.
It is well known that buttons are conventionally sewn to articles of clothing using thread or something similar. This type of attachment tends to be permanent, however, and at the very least, does not allow the buttons to be easily changeable. Some garment owners may lack the sewing skill needed to change conventionally sewn buttons. Even if the owner has sewing skills, the task of removing and replacing buttons is time-consuming, and repeated sewing at the site of the button may damage the fabric. An inability to change buttons as desired may thus limit the versatility and use of an article of clothing.
Thus, there is a need in the prior art for a system and method for providing a button that can easily be attached and detached from an article of clothing.